The use of model giant axons in the squid and crayfish has led to the formulation of the "Glial-Neuronal Protein Transfer Hypothesis." BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gainer, H. and Gainer, V.S.: Proteins in the squid giant axon. In: Reuben, J. (ED.): Electrobiology of Nerve, Synapse, and Muscle. New York, Raven Press, 1976, 13 pp. Barker, J.L., Neale, J.H. and Gainer, H.: Rapidly transported proteins in sensory, motor and sympathetic nerves of the isolated frog nervous system. Brain Res. 105: 497-515, 1976.